winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 623
The Anthem is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Even without her voice, Musa uses music to save Alfea from the witches. But now the Winx must choose between Musa's voice and the Legendarium Key, which Rumpelstiltskin has offered to accept in exchange. Will they strike a deal? Netflix The Winx need to get Musa's voice back from Rumpelstiltskin, but he demands something from them that they're not prepared to give. Plot The Winx, excluding Musa, continues to battle with Rumpelstiltskin, even trying to pull off a Mythix Convergence. When Rumpelstiltskin hears Aisha saying that they can defeat him because he is just like one of the creatures the Trix conjures, he disagrees. He says that he is actually not having any agreements with the witches. And so, the Winx thinks of reasoning with him. According to him, the only way to get back Musa's voice is to trade it with something equally special. They cannot think of anything special until Stella tells them about the Legendarium Key. When Rumpelstiltskin hears of this, he will take nothing but the key to return the voice back to Musa. Tecna then says that they need more time to talk about the transaction. Not understanding Tecna's technical words, the dwarf lets them off. In the yard of Alfea, the pixies try to cheer up Musa. They see the Winx return and ask if they have the flask where Rumpelstiltskin hides the voice. They say "no". The five girls begin to argue about the trade they have to make, if they are going to choose their friend or the key. In the Music Cafe, Musa plays the piano to take her mind off her voice. The girls, who are practicing to become musicians, plays along with her. The Winx comes in to party. With the atmosphere better, the magic of the music instruments begins to reveal once again. This gives Bloom the idea that they can still defend Alfea with it, and that is by having a concert. In the Gym, Riven and Sky fight for the position of the leader of the Specialists by playing fencing. Unfortunately, Sky wins. In the invisible Cloud Tower, the Trix still argues about the big-headed Rumpelstiltskin. When Selina tells them that, at least, Rumpelstiltskin is indeed clever and that he did steal Musa's voice as they commanded him, Darcy thinks that there is no way the fairies can defend Alfea anymore, and that it is the right time to attack. And so, they summon their chosen witches to the Dragon Skull. They tell the witches that they are about to give the most important quality of a witch to them, power. They use the magic in the Dragon Skull to bless the witches with intangibility. This way, they cannot be hit with any direct attack when they conquer Alfea. At Alfea, everyone is preparing for the concert, even Daphne and Thoren who makes the concert a chance to have a date. During the concert, the witches suddenly attack, causing the fairies to panic. The Winx transforms while the Specialists and the Paladins prepare to fight them. Whenever they attack, their spells just pass right through them. Musa begins to conduct and the fairies play their instruments. Musa controls the music and uses it to attack the witches and defend Alfea. The sound weakens the witches, causing them to flee. While everyone is coming back, the Winx sees Rumpelstiltskin, so they follow him. Musa and the fairies bow their heads to thank the audiences' applause. Musa sees Riven and she pushes him away despite his praise for what she did. He tells her that he was not there when she needs him because of he was blinded by his ambition to become the leader of the Specialists. And so, he says that she needs someone better. In their room, the Winx, back to their regular clothes, makes sure that Rumpelstiltskin has not yet taken the Legendarium Key and thanks Eldora, for she made a vault that can protect the key. The dwarf appears and tells them they do not have much time to discuss their trade. Eldora also appears with her earphones on, telling the concert music already has a remix. She then removes the earphones and tells the Winx to remember what is truly more important before she vanishes. The Winx are enlightened that Musa is their friend even when she is in her gravest moment. And as their friend, they must help her as well. Bloom gives him the key, and he breaks the bottle to free the voice. In front of the gate of Alfea, Riven continues to tell Musa how awful he is both as a specialist and as her boyfriend. The voice comes back, enabling Musa to tell Riven that she forgives him. Riven says to her that he needs a time out first to become a hero again. He is about to leave when the Winx, the Specialists and the Paladins appear. Bloom asks where he is going. He answers that he has some work to do and that he has to do it alone. Sky wishes him good fortune while Riven tells that he is always there with them, then he leaves Alfea. Major Events *The Winx are unable to defeat Rumpelstiltskin, and they get out from the Legendarium World because of the time limit. *The Trix send the Witches of Cloud Tower to attack the Winx. *The Winx hold a concert at Alfea. *Musa and the students of the Music Cafe defeat the Witches of Cloud Tower. *Bloom trades the Legendarium Key with Rumpelstiltskin for Musa’s voice. *Rumpelstiltskin gives back Musa’s voice. *Musa and Riven break up. *Riven leaves the Winx and the Specialists for good. Debuts *Mythix Convergence Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Daphne *Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Roy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Pixies **Lockette **Chatta **Amore **Piff **Cherie **Caramel *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Selina *Kiko *Faragonda *Griffin *Palladium *Griselda *Wizgiz *Eldora *Rumpelstiltskin *Lorie *Evy *Carol *Lazuli Spells Used *Mythix Convergence - Used by the Winx against Rumpelstiltskin but failed. *Thunder Shock - Used by Stormy along with Icicle Needles and Dark Ray to test the Witches' intangibility. *Icicle Needles - Used by Icy along with Thunder Shock and Dark Ray to test the Witches' intangibility. *Dark Ray - Used by Darcy along with Thunder Shock and Icicle Needles to test the Witches' intangibility. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom along with Water Bolt and Lilac Vortex against the Witches of Cloud Tower but failed. *Water Bolt - Used by Aisha along with Volcanic Attack and Lilac Vortex against the Witches of Cloud Tower but failed. *Lilac Vortex - Used by Flora along with Volcanic Attack and Water Bolt against the Witches of Cloud Tower but failed. Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Beat to the Music *We Are a Symphony *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *This is the third time the We Are a Symphony song is heard. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Mythix Convergence. *This episode marks the last appearance of Riven. Mistakes *When Rumpelstiltskin appear at Winx’s dorm, the bottle that holds Musa's voice is missing. *When Musa uses the power of the magic instruments to attack the Witches, she was heard talking although her voice was stolen. *When Riven is walking to the gate of Alfea, Sky is missing. *In one scene, Flora's pink heart brooch is on her right chest instead on her left. *In one scene, Sky's gem is green instead of blue. *In one scene, Helia's gem is purple instead of orange. *In one scene, Nex's gem is violet instead of teal. *In one scene, the behind part of Aisha's hair is missing. uZ4cqwCbxzI.jpg|The bottle that holds Musa's voice is missing. vlcsnap-2015-07-11-19h23m57s148.png|Flora's pink heart brooch is on her right chest instead on her left. vlcsnap-2015-07-11-19h25m28s134.png|Sky's gem is green instead of blue. Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h18m51s34.png|Helia's gem is purple instead of orange. Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h21m59s23.png|Nex's gem is violet instead of teal. Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h23m29s245.png|The behind part of Aisha's hair is missing. Vlcsnap-2015-07-11-22h32m48s125.png|When Riven is walking to the gate of Alfea, Sky is missing. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 6 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes